


Hypothesis x Testing

by CrimsonChocolate



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Banter, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonChocolate/pseuds/CrimsonChocolate
Summary: It started with the passing brush of Pariston's suit sleeve against his arm, followed by a brief tickle of fingertips on his palm. Ging let it happen, purely out of curiosity. Coming to a steady halt, he lifted his hand, only to find a neatly folded slip of paper resting there.Upon straightening it out, Ging instantly recognised Pariston's elaborate cursive:Arrive at the Zodiac meeting room an hour early.





	Hypothesis x Testing

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 8: Hate-sex
> 
> I really tried, but I wasn't able to write anything for day 7 :'( Eh well.
> 
> I love PariGing, but was initially frightened of writing for them! However, I wanted to challenge myself a little bit ✨ 
> 
> I hope you like my interpretation of them!

It started with the passing brush of Pariston's suit sleeve against his arm, followed by a brief tickle of fingertips on his palm. Ging let it happen, purely out of curiosity. Coming to a steady halt, he lifted his hand, only to find a neatly folded slip of paper resting there. 

Upon straightening it out, Ging instantly recognised Pariston's elaborate cursive:

** _Arrive at the Zodiac meeting room an hour early._ **

Ging raised an eyebrow at the written request. _Maybe Pariston has finally decided to kill me,_ he thought derisively, sliding the paper into his trouser pocket. Of course, such a possibility was unlikely. As far as Ging knew, Pariston Hill was a man who preferred to conduct such heinous deeds quietly. Murdering a Double-star Hunter in the Zodiac meeting room would be far from that. As tempting as the idea might be to Pariston, the complications would far outweigh the satisfying theatrics.

Since that was the case; what did Pariston want?

Ging had a few ideas. However, there was only one way to find out if any of them were correct.

Luckily for Ging, he had time to kill.

_

Stepping inside the Zodiac meeting room with the click of the door closing behind him, Ging's eyes soon landed on Pariston. A small part of Ging was surprised the other man had turned up at all, let alone on time. He was stood at the head of the table, scanning the paperwork he held in his hands. 

Purposely, in an effort to annoy Ging, Pariston didn't look up until at least a minute had passed. Of course, Ging refused to show any modicum of irritation. When Pariston's gaze finally met Ging's, he put the papers to one side, and plastered on his trademark smile.

"I'm pleased to see you turned up," the blond man greeted, "I was half-expecting you to crumple up the message, and aim for the back of my head."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." Ging countered, the beginnings of a simper playing on his features. "What do you want?"

"Since the death of former chairman Netero, I've been doing a lot of thinking. The conclusion that I've come to, is that you and I should set aside our differences, and learn how to get along."

Ging snorted briefly. "Your sense of humour is as broken as ever." After all, Pariston wasn't the type of man to experience a sudden change of heart in the event of a person's death. Ging would know; he didn't fit the stereotype himself. 

"Of course," Pariston carried on, "it would be a temporary measure, only lasting until the 13th chairman is chosen."

"Why would I want to do that?" Ging said with a furrow of his brow. He was beginning to wonder if he should have turned up at all.

"We both wish to carry on former chairman Netero's will. It would be far more efficient to join forces." Pariston's soulless eyes crinkled at the corners.

With a click of his tongue, Ging replied, "But that wouldn't be any fun."

Pariston smiled wider. "Wouldn't it?"

"You know how we feel about each other."

Sighing, the blond man said, "You're saying it could never work. Unfortunately, I have to agree."

Their current conversation was smoke and mirrors, merely a warm up for Pariston's true objective. Ging knew that, yet he'd allowed it to run its course; as intrigued as he was, a part of Ging liked the process. However, it was time to slip past the fog.

"That isn't why you called me here, though."

Brown eyes twinkling, Pariston answered, "That's right."

Ging took a few steps closer to the blond man. Despite their fresh lack of distance, Pariston showed no signs of moving away. If anything, his body language and dilated pupils indicated that he was enjoying this. _Interesting,_ Ging thought. 

"Why don't you test your hypothesis?"

Ging smirked. "Who said I had one?" They were close enough to touch, near enough to inflict harm on the other if they really wanted to.

"Just an educated guess," Pariston breathed, pupils blown. If Ging was weak, he'd have lost himself in those eyes a long time ago. Maybe he could afford to lose himself, even if only once. Maybe it would even be fun.

So Ging allowed himself to fall into Pariston's rich brown gaze, to observe his seemingly empty depths. However, Ging knew he only needed to search a little deeper in order for Pariston's true self to emerge -- a bloodthirsty animal with the instinct to destroy everything before eventually tearing itself apart -- a terrifying, yet pitiful creature wearing a person suit.

Pariston opened his mouth, but before any more words could enter the strange, agitated atmosphere, Ging swallowed them, lips crashing together like ocean waves, fists twisted in the lapels of the other man's pinstripe blazer. The back of Pariston's thighs hit the edge of the table as Ging shoved him rearwards, briefly breaking the kiss, until the blond man was settled upon the hard surface. 

Then, Ging dived in again, easily spreading Pariston's legs with a single knee, tongue shoving itself into Pariston's eager mouth. Hands came up to curl in the mess of dark hair creeping out from under Ging's turban, Pariston using it to tug the man closer. Their semi-hard crotches pressed against each other, and Ging eventually pulled away, stepping back.

"Strip," Ging ordered coldly, before removing his slip-on tunic. 

Pariston didn't hesitate, the twinkle never leaving his eye as removed his socks, shoes, cufflinks, and suit, setting them neatly to one side. He seemingly had no qualms about laying himself physically bare before his sworn enemy. If anything, it turned him on more, if his cock standing to full attention was any indication.

Pushing his own trousers down his thighs, Ging stroked himself until he was completely hard, which wasn't difficult by any means; Pariston was all lean muscle, even bordering on skinny, but he was attractive, his pale skin flawless. Not a single scar. 

"I see you came prepared," Pariston commented as Ging lifted a condom and a small packet of lube from his trouser pocket.

"I always do," Ging shot back, quickly rolling on the condom before slickening himself up.

Opening up his thighs without an ounce of shame, Pariston smiled. Ging wanted that mask to crack once and for all. Taking the invitation, he grabbed Pariston by the hips hard enough to bruise, and pushed his dick fully inside. 

Pariston hissed in pain, legs wrapped around Ging's waist, heels pressing into the man's buttocks. Then, his face split into a carnal grin -- the most honest expression Ging had ever seen on him. It lit a fire in Ging's groin, made him thrust fast and hard, putting even more strength into his movements when he heard the loud moans being ripped from Pariston's lips -- the blond man was a deranged kind of beautiful when Ging was wrecking him like this, brown eyes swirling with lust and pure hatred.

"Harder," Pariston growled, blunt nails digging crescents into Ging's back. In honour of the blond man finally demanding what he truly wanted -- needed -- in that moment, Ging obliged, slamming into Pariston at full force, over and over again, the large table supporting them shaking with each thrust. 

"Fuck," Ging cursed. The man beneath him was so hot and tight, facial features twisted into something wild, something more animal than human. Pariston's mask had shattered to reveal his distorted core, and Ging was captivated.

Throwing his head back with a cry, Pariston came, strokes of white painting his torso. Nevertheless, Ging didn't pull out -- he continued to chase his own orgasm, thrusting inside Pariston's tight heat, taking in the sight before him. He ignored Pariston's weak protests, until he reached his own climax with a grunt, then finally pulled out, disposing of the condom. Pariston sighed in relief, falling back against the table's cold surface.

Ging soon dressed himself, and was about to leave the room when the blond man spoke up:

"Not even a kiss goodbye?"

Ah. The mask had mended itself, had easily slid back into place. Ging's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Shut up."


End file.
